Solar energy collectors are known to be much more efficient if aimed to track the sun. Accomplishing this has been cumbersome and expensive, though. It requires a mechanical mounting that allows solar energy collectors to pivot, a power supply for moving the collectors, and a control system for insuring that the movement tracks the sun reasonably accurately. The cost and difficulty of meeting these requirements have practically limited most solar collectors to stationary positions that are less efficient.
My invention suggests a solar powered aiming device that draws both the necessary power and the aiming control from the sun itself and uses this in a simple, low cost, and effective way for aiming continuously at the sun. My device attains automatic and reliable operation without human intervention and without a separate source of power so that the sun itself supplies all that is needed for a solar aiming device.